overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Victim/@comment-37.38.32.239-20190127140755
Hello Everyone ! I Wish to share A few of my personal thoughts regarding the true nature of Victim , It's a theory :) , 1th of All , I believe victim to be the strongest entity ever in entirety of the Great Tomb of Nazarick even stronger than Rubedo By Many levels , here a few things we all should remmber when any of us try to theorizing a theory about the gaurdians of floors or any memmbers of 'Ainz Own Goal' Guild: 1- They are Not Human. 2- All of them were created (Not Born naturally) and this very important. 3- when judging any of them we should first reads about the nature and the identity of their creators. Take for Example the twins "Mare & Aura" , from the first look they looks like any other ordinary children (Cute and Harmless) but when you reads their profiles you will discover they Aren't humans , and each of the twins dress and behave as the opposite gender of theirs (Girly Mare is male while boyish Aura was born a female) they are Dark Elf children and both of them are 76 years old (But they still children) and they still growing Up , even so , probably it's will take them A whole century for them to become a Teenagers , I think the same thing apply on "victim" , "Victim" is an Angel , so threfore we should Assume they live longer and Grow much slower than Elf (As they are generly considered stronger than Elves and as equal to dragon or more )and Maybe Angels don't give birth their babies , Maybe Angels life cycle is very (Aliens) than any other humanoids species , What If "victim" was Literally a (Fetus) ??? is that mean "Victims" is the youngest guardian in the Great Tomb of Nazarick ? , is it possiable that "Victim" is still growing up ? , is it possiable that means "Victim" will become more humanoid in appearance in the future ? , maybe Being an Embryo is probably the reason why his sex and Gender is still unknown (Because its body is yet to develop its own sex organs) , it's also explains why "Victim never leaves the 8 floor at all or not doing any other mission like the rest of the guardians outside the tomb (With the exception of Gargantua who is in turn are just mindless Golem without a will of it's own and only move when Aiz command it to do so) , And when thinking about it "Victim" Doesn't have any special capibilities or skills (With the sole only exception which being it's movement restriction skill and that skills could only be activated when killed , just like a scapegoate) , Basicly it's safe to say that "victim' is a useless floating lump of flesh and his only purpose is to be used like scapegoate , (BUT) that is "victim" in it's (Current) level , "Victim" right now is just simply a Embryo a powrless with the exception of It's Restriction Skill , the question here is how powerfull could "Victim" become in the future ? , When being fully matured Angel ? Keep in mind "Victim is Already a fully meter Tall (Same heights as Mare and Aura) and It just an Embryo that mean "Victim" When fully Grown Up Could become as big as Zy'tl Q'ae , And it's Already have the most powerfull Ability Among all the Guardians which can freez 1500 player movement each over 100 level , Without doubt and with full confidence , victim will be the strongest NPC in whole of Nazarick.